halfblood brother
by sakura-duno
Summary: Sesshomaru has a half sister on his mothers side. what happens when she, sesshomaru, and inuyasha(and gang) team up to go after naraku? utter chaos.
1. Default Chapter

Hey peoples! This is my second story I've released online. Hope you like it.

Cynada sat up in a tree top; her mind wandering. 'Baby brother, where are you?' she thought to herself.

meanwhile

Inuyasha ran, cutting through the darkness of the night. He smelt a familiar scent in the air and something told him to go to it. When he got to his destination, he looked up into an old tree and found a girl that looked oddly familiar. "Well done Inuyasha, you found me," the girl called out, "now go away." The girl reeked of demon. Her long silver hair seemed to float on the light summer's breeze. "Feh, like I'd take directions from the likes of you. You're just a girl," said Inuyasha.

Cynada jumped down from the tree as graceful as a cat. She walked up to Inuyasha, until just inches away from his face and said, "How dare _you_ of all people talk to me like that! I would have killed you decades ago if Sesshomaru hadn't told me not to!"

Upon hearing his older half-brother's name Inuyasha pulled out tetsigua. "So you're in league with Sesshomaru? I should of known, you smell sort of like him." Cynada laughed. "Do you honestly think I give a crap about your sword like Sesshomaru did? It was foolish of him to give up so much land just to take it over again. I'll never understand the two of you; even if I wanted to." Inuyasha kept his stone cold look on his face. Cynada looked into his amber eyes and said, "You don't remember me, do you?" Inuyasha looked away quickly. Once again Cynada laughed. "Think back Inuyasha, think back to when you mom and dad went away for a while. Maybe then you'll remember me."

"Coward! Tell me who you are!"

"Look back into your past Inuyasha," said Cynada, and with that she left. She didn't walk away; no, that would be the mortal thing to do, she faded away like fog. Inuyasha didn't move for a while. He was half expecting his brother to pop out and yell 'die Inuyasha,' but he didn't. Slowly, Inuyasha made his way home.

Cynada appeared in front of a castle; and walked inside. "Home sweet home," she muttered to herself. "Hello dear sister, lovely place you've got here," came a voice from behind her. Cynada twirled around to see Sesshomaru stand before her. "Heh, so the great Sesshomaru graces me with his presence. You know you really should have called in advanced, that way I-" "Lord Sesshomaru, Lord Sesshomaru! Look at the pretty flowers I picked for you," said a young mortal girl. Cynada stared down at the girl, then looked up into Sesshomaru's empty eyes saying "Brother, are you going to sacrifice this girl?" "No sister, calm yourself. Rin has accompanied me lately."

"Come, I shall find rooms for you. Are your dragons here?"

"Yes"

"Then they too shall be taken care of, come along," and with that, Cynada led her new house guest down the corridor to their quarters.

hope you liked it. I'll try to get chapter two up soon. bye!


	2. Family Seceret

Sakura-duno: well lookie here, I actually got off my lazy butt to type something!

Disclaimer: I don't owe/own Inuyasha. I only own Cynada.

Ch 2 Family Secrete

Inuyasha sat down by the fire; he was trying to find out where he had met that girl before. Had he taken one of the jewel shards from her? No, didn't she say something about his parents? She had said 'Think back Inuyasha, think back to when you mom and dad went away for a while. Maybe then you'll remember me.'

Kagome rested her head on Inuyasha's shoulder. Immediately Inuyasha's face turned red.

"Um, can I help you!"

"Aw, come on Inuyasha, I'm sleepy! And Sango and Miroku took all the pillows."

"So I'm just a stand in for a stupid pillow?"

"Please," she said, giving him her most pleading pout she could.

"Quit that! You look more like a dog then I do when you do that!"

Kagome got up quickly and said, "Hmph! Maybe I should just lay down next to Miroku."

At that Miroku jumped up and said, "Yes please!"

Everyone turned around and said, "NO!" ((Poor Miroku))

Inuyasha walked around outside. Everyone else was fast asleep. He decided to go through Kagome's bag. He found her walkman and hit play.

Meanwhile

Cynada and Sesshomaru were sitting outside when they herd a loud noise. Soon, everyone in that area could hear it.

Sesshomaru jumped up the second after he herd it.

"What's wrong brother? Nothing is out there. Sit. Eat some food that little human girl made you."

"Rin"

"What?"

"The 'little human girl' she is named Rin. Besides, Inuyasha is near. Soon enough he'll catch my scent. Do me a favor dear sister-"

"That would have to depend on what that favor is brother."

"Stall him until I have my things ready to fight him."

"That should be easy enough. He's not really a smart one is he? Hey wait a minute! Weren't you supposed to teach him when he was younger?"

"No, his mother gave him 500 for his school."

Inuyasha caught the scent of Sesshomaru first, then the scent of that girl. He started to run in the direction of the scent.

"Inuyasha how is it that I don't see you for 145 years and now I see you twice in one night," asked Cynada.

"You're that special," replied Inuyasha, "Now where's Sesshomaru?"

"He's asked to be undisturbed for the time being. Is there anything I can help you with?"

"Yeah, get out of my way!"

"Tisk, tisk! Weren't they supposed to teach you manors in that school you went to? Did you even go to it Inuyasha? Probably not. If that's so, then what did you do with the money?"

Inuyasha looked around uneasy and said, "uh……..money? What money? I DIDN'T SPEND IT ON A TATTOO OF SAILOR MOON ON MY RIGHT BUTT CHEAK!"

"Ew! Too much information!"

"Agreed," said Sesshomaru from behind them, now pukeing.

"Aw come on! Those just got planted last week!"

"Sorry sister."

"SISTER! You mean _she's_ one of _your_ sisters!"

"Not just mine, yours too."

Cynada just smiled and said, "Remember me now?"

"HOW MANY OTHER SIBLINGS DO WE HAVE!"

"Unknown."

"You see Inuyasha; father was what some people would call a man-whore."

"What!" Inuyasha shouted.

"ENOUGH!" said Sesshomaru, "Let's just get this over with." With that, Sesshomaru and Inuyasha drew their swords.

The fight begun when Inuyasha charged towards Sesshomaru. Their swords clashed for a bit and then Inuyasha did the wind scar. Sesshomaru dodged, and slashed, drawing a trickle of blood on Inuyasha's neck. Inuyasha jumped back on to a tree and Sesshomaru took a step forward-and fell into Inuyasha's trap. Tetsigua started to glow red as he struck, and the tip of the blade almost hit Sesshomaru. Sesshomaru, in turn, put away tokijin and in a flash; hit Inuyasha with his energy whip. Before Inuyasha could do anything to retaliate, he whistled and Ah/Un (sp?) came. With a leap, Sesshomaru was on the dragon's back riding off into the distance.

Inuyasha turned to Cynada and just stared at her. Then he herd the rustling of leaves and turned around only to see Kagome, Miroku, Sango, and Shippo running towards them. Kagome shot an arrow at Cynada once she saw her.

Cynada jumped up and avoided the arrow with ease. The next thing she herd was, "Stand back." Then this huge gust of wind came out of nowhere. She jumped up into a tree, but it soon became uprooted. Everything seemed to be going with the wind. Then she did the most fatal mistake she could have ever imagined that would have cost her, her life; she looked back. She saw that the wind was sucking in everything around from a monk's hand!

"Miroku," Inuyasha shouted, "Stop this!"

The monk, Miroku, covered up his hand.

"Wow Inuyasha, I didn't know compassion was in your nature," said Cynada. She looked at her brother's companions. Three humans, a little fox child, and a cat demon. "So this is the group that beats Sesshomaru every time?"

"Uh, Inuyasha, who's this?" asked the girl who shot the arrow.

"My name is Cynada. What's yours?"

"I'm Kagome, that's Sango, Miroku, Shippo, and Ke-la-la."

"Nice to meet you. Now, are you staying the night, or heading off to go find Sesshomaru?"

Inuyasha finally spoke, "Feh, why should you care? You're helping Sesshomaru; not us."

"On the contrary Inuyasha, I help anyone in my family to the best of my abilities."

"FAMILY!" shouted everyone at once.

"Oh didn't I tell you? Yeah, I just found out I have a sister, my dad's a man-whore and I don't know how many other siblings I have."

Everyone had on the same look-0.o

"So are you staying or not?"

"Come on Inuyasha, please," asked Kagome, "think about it. Nice soft beds, safe walls, a warm fire."

"She has a point," said Miroku.

"Oh ok!" said Inuyasha.

With that, they walked into Cynada's house.

Meanwhile

Sesshomaru took off his clothes as he went to walk into the natural hot spring. 'Baby brother,' he thought, 'if only you knew the truth about father. Maybe then you'd find out our family's secret.'

Meanwhile

Everyone at Cynada's house is fast asleep. Everyone that is except Cynada herself, and Inuyasha. Cynada got up from her bed and decided to go out for a walk. Inuyasha saw her and snuck out after her. He lost her a once when she went into the woods, but when he caught up with her he saw her with a dragon.

"Calm yourself Lanai. It might take a while but I'm sure he'll figure it out in time. That's what father intended isn't it? Have everyone figure out the family secrete on their own or not figure it out at all."

"Remember Cynada, you may give him hints as to what the secrete is, not the secrete itself."

"I know. Inuyasha might already know the secrete. And once he figures out the family secrete, he'll know what Sesshomaru's mother did."

Inuyasha turned and ran away. 'What had sesshomaru's mother done? What was this family secrete?' he thought to himself. He ran as fast as he could to the house; but as he got there he saw Cynada, standing on the veranda, waiting for him.

So you like? I hope so. I'll try to type the third chapter as soon as I can.

PLZ REVIEW!


End file.
